A spliced screen of a spliced display device is generally formed by splicing a plurality of small-screens. Generally, this technology is used for a super large screen display for displaying a picture and a multi-window display for displaying a plurality of pictures. A backlight module of the spliced display device is generally constituted by a plurality of light emitting diode (LED) light bars. The plurality of LED light bars is distributed around the spliced screen, and provides light for the spliced screen from sides of the spliced screen.
Currently, as the increasing size of the spliced screen, which causes uniformity of the luminance of a screen of the spliced display device to deteriorate, there is often a dark side and dark corner phenomenon when the screen is displaying. When the dark side and dark corner phenomenon is quite obvious, the display effect of the screen will be adversely affected.